1. Field of the Invention
The invention proceeds from a burner arrangement having a main feed channel for a fuel-air mixture, said channel discharging into a combustion chamber. A swirler that is penetrated by a burner lance and fitted with swirl vanes is provided in the course of the main feed channel. Exit openings for the fuel feed discharge into the main feed channel.
2. Discussion of Background
A burner arrangement according to the preamble is known from a U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,194 to Fuglistaller et al. In this burner arrangement, fuel and air are mixed in a prechamber, and led into a combustion chamber through a swirler fitted with swirl vanes. A more intense mixing of fuel and air is achieved by virtue of the swirler, so that a perfect combustion process with a low degree of pollution can take place in the combustion chamber. However, it is possible for instances of ignition of the fuel-air mixture, which can have a negative effect on the stability of the burner arrangement, to occur as early as entry into the swirler.